ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The CN Show/Tropes
Following the events of The CN Movie comes a television series entitled, well, The CN Show, centered around the characters produced by Cartoon Network Studios, airing on TBS on July 7, 2022. Taking place in the same universe as the movie preceded, The CN Show focuses on the Cartoon Network characters on their ordinary lives outside their shows. The show serves as a mockumentary similar to Modern Family, with the CN characters in cutaway interviews. This series features examples of the following tropes: * Adaptational Jerkass: ** Ami in her show is the Morality Pet and positive sided. Here, she's egotistical and acts like a spoiled celebrity. ** Panini's tendencies in her Stalker with a Crush role from Chowder remains and she definitely has no hesitation in hurting anyone who gets in her way, especially Finn and Flapjack. * Adapational Nice Guy: Bloo, Mandy, Yumi, Kaz, Schnitzel, Truffles, Captain K'nuckles, Lumpy Space Princess, and Amethyst as per Animated Actors usual. * Adaptational Intelligence: Billy and K'nuckles. * Adapted Out: Like the movie, shows like Ed, Edd n Eddy, Cow and Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, I Am Weasel, Mike, Lu & Og, including any of the shows produced by Warner Bros. Animation (Looney Tunes, Scooby-Doo), DC Entertainment (Teen Titans Go!), and The LEGO Group (Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) are all absent from this series due to the fact of all the aforementioned shows not actually produced by Cartoon Network Studios. * A Date with Rosie Palms: One subplot has Ami masturbating offscreen with one of her drumsticks, which Yumi accidentally saw, followed by mentioning it in the cutaway. Yumi: I accidentally saw her using one of her drumsticks as some guy's junkmail. That... was disgusting. * Ambiguously Bi: Ami shows some attraction to both males and females, whist her friend Yumi is straight. Ami: It's common for me to have a crush on guys and girls, but I keep it to myself. * Ascended Extra: Characters from Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter & DeeDee), The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, (Billy, Mandy & Grim) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (Mac & Bloo), Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Ami & Yumi), Regular Show (Rigby, Mordecai, Margaret, Eileen & CJ), Steven Universe (Steven, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Greg & Sadie), Clarence (Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, Mary and Chad) each get a Day in the Limelight, while the majority of the Chowder, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack and Adventure Time characters have roles as secondary characters. * Big Eater: ** Averted with Chowder. While appetite was Exaggerated Up to Eleven in his show, he's nowhere near as much a glutton outside it. ** Bonnibel and Sally become this in the episode "Cupcake Factor", where they become immediately gluttons from Panini's chubcakes, leading to a Temporary Bulk Change. * Breaking the Fourth Wall: Mostly done by characters from Chowder. * The Bus Came Back: The show brings Sally Syrup back after two episodes of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. Here, she returned to Stormalong after eight long years of not seeing Flapjack. * Butt-Monkey: Flapjack is usually seen receiving a Dope Slap from Finn and put into the various situations he and his friends go through. * Comic Book Movies Don't Use Codenames: Like in the movie, Princess Bubblegum goes by her real name Bonnibel outside her show. * Comic Trio: Chowder, Flapjack and Finn retain this role from The CN Movie. * Demoted to Extra: Finn, Flapjack and Chowder have less screentime in the second season after being Season 1's Spotlight-Stealing Squad. * The Leader: Sumo dons this role outside his show while Jeff remains as the Straight Man and Clarence serves as the Foil. * Loads and Loads of Characters: As per usual. * Manipulative Bastard: Finn tends to do this to his girlfriend Bonnibel when he wants to do stuff she doesn't. * Masculine Girl, Feminine Boy: Inverted with Flapjack and Sally as they're Animated Actors. Flapjack is shown sleeping where he gets a chance to nap and roughousing with Finn, while Sally is sincere and the Morality Pet to Flapjack. Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tropes